This competitive renewal application requests continued support for a Diabetes Research and Training Center (DRTC) at Washington University in St. Louis. The overall goal of this Center is to bring together clinical and basic science investigators and health care professionals to increase the effectiveness of diabetes research and health care delivery. this DRTC is based on a program of excellence in biomedical research in the area of diabetes and related metabolic and endocrine disorders which has been in continuous operation for 15 years. There are six specific objectives in this DRTC application. (1) To continue an Administrative core to coordinate, integrate and provide guidance in the conduct of ongoing research and to develop and establish new programs in diabetes research. (2) To continue to operate Research Cores in Clinical Research-Model Patient Care, Radioimmunoassay, Mass Spectrometry, Human Islet Isolation and Molecular Biology. (3) To establish a new Animal-Transgenic Core. (4) To continue a Demonstration and Education Division. (6) To continue to provide a liaison with local, regional and national agencies and organizations working in diabetes. The present application seeks no major increase in funding over the level provided during the last decade because of budgetary restrictions imposed on all NIH Centers. However, substantial restructuring of the DRTC has taken place to increase support of rapidly developing and highly successful programs in molecular biology, immunology, demonstration and professional education research.